Jason
Jason is a playable ally in Pradheep and Pradheep 2. Profile Early Life Jason was born in an unknown year somewhere in Oviedo. From a young age, Jason received musical training and was soon found to be a prodigy. At some point, he attended a bard academy and was also trained in magic, though his interest in the arcane was dwarfed by his passion for music. For most of his life, Jason resided in River Walk. Pre-War Prior to Colton's advancement on the Kingdom of Live Oak, Jason worked as a freelance bard, traveling from town to town. Since River Walk, his hometown, was currently under the rule of Colton, Jason was reluctant to participate in active rebellion against Colton, despite holding strong moral misgivings about him. The Greystone War Shortly after defeating Rajiv and being sent off by Queen Ellie, Joey encouraged Pradheep to travel to Oviedo On the Park. Inside the tavern, Jason was found, and after a short dialogue, offered to join the party. This encounter can be skipped entirely if the player so chooses. Jason then traveled with Pradheep's party throughout the Greystone War, being present for the defeat of Sam M., Sam N., Brayden, and T. George. When Queen Ellie arrived to bring the heroes gifts, she gave Jason a baritone horn. Finally, Jason, along with Pradheep's party, defeated Lord Colton, Lauren, and Hamilton, ending the Greystone War. Service to Live Oak Sometime after Colton's defeat, Jason was appointed as court musician by Queen Ellie. Additionally, also spent some amount of time on the continent of Miami, studying euphonium under the tutelage of Pinball. After learning that Mike and Tori have been captured, Jason accompanied Pradheep and Sarah to rescue them. They defeated Eric W. and AJ, two Calvinist zealots, and successfully freed Mike and Tori. When Live Oak Castle was destroyed in a massive fire, Jason helped sort through the debris to locate survivors and recover bodies. Following Jwong's discovery of the body of Prince Paul, Jason, along with the rest of Queen Ellie's staff, returned home. Civil War and Paralysis Shortly after Pradheep is deemed the culprit of the fire, Jason was approached by Joey, who asked him to join in a quest to clear Pradheep's name. Though Jason did not suspect Pradheep was guilty, he was also reluctant to engage in a campaign against Queen Ellie. Nevertheless, he soon agreed, and the two met up with Pradheep and Sarah to form their next steps. After finding and recruiting Ethan and Ryan to help their cause, the group traveled to Oviedo Marketplace to attempt to find a legal precedent for proving Pradheep's innocence. However, when they arrived, they were confronted by Team Ellie. A group of Colton loyalists distracted most of Team Ellie, but Trinity, Ellie's newly appointed security officer, fought Team Pradheep. Pradheep and his allies defeated Trinity, but not before she landed a blow that severed Jason's spinal cord. This act of brutality prompted Conor to defect from Ellie's kingdom. Retreating to Jason's home in River Walk, Sarah was able to partially heal Jason and outfit him with a wheelchair, with Jason now having permanently lost the ability to walk. Initially, Jason appeared to be in relatively high spirits, though a conversation with Conor revealed that he felt far more sardonic about this physical condition that he let on earlier. Jason would continue to travel and work with Team Pradheep, and appeared as confused as the others when fighting the Springtime Soldier. When Ryan is incidentally killed by Ferris while protecting Pradheep, Jason remained collected and suggested that they seek help from whatever groups they can, including the Meninists in Stillwater. When negotiations with the Meninists fall through, they were forced to deal with a hostage situation, as Sam D. and his men had three captives - Alex, Dylan, and Camille - held at swordpoint. Pradheep chose to save either Alex or Dylan (depending on player choice), recruiting the saved captive into the party as well. If Alex is chosen, Dylan specifically chastises Jason for this decision. After Team Pradheep determines the James' hidden base of operations, they entered it only to be confronted by Team Ellie. A fight ensued, with Team Pradheep winning, and a mortally wounding blow being dealt to Ellie. When Brayden was revealed to be the mastermind behind James actions, Jason, along with the rest of Team Pradheep, joined the remaining members of Team Ellie to fight him. Pradheep's Reign Pradheep, upon being named the new ruler of Oviedo (now called the United Kingdom of Oviedo), appointed Jason as a minister of culture and foreign affairs, and Jason would go on many welfare trips to other faraway continents as part of his duty. During this time, Jason was entrusted with the knowledge of the Infinity Cartridges by Jwong and Sarah. He was also given the Social Anxiety Cartridge in order to study its properties. Return of Colton TBD Personality Relationships In-game Quotes Etymology Jason comes from Greek, meaning "healer." Puzzlingly, he has no healing abilities in any of his in-game appearances. Trivia Gallery